


Lawlu week day 6

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 6 — Mementos
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 12





	Lawlu week day 6

Каким бы жадным Луффи иногда не был, в действительности он особо ничего и не имел, с самого детства. И в море он вышел как был — в двух шмотках и соломенной шляпе. Напоминании, драгоценности, его главном сокровище. Золото не было предметом его любви, да, блестело, да, могло обеспечить еду — но и только. Если подумать, то наверное единственным, что он коллекционировал и тащил к себе на корабль, были накама. С самым странным прошлым, видом, расовой принадлежностью, и, конечно же, местами.

Их наверное тоже можно было считать тем, что Монки носил с собой везде — поддерживал своими крепкими плечами месту любого члена команды, тащил за собой истории и желания людей. Обещания, клятвы. И не имело значения, кому они были даны — давно умершему брату, старому непутевому деду, или огромному киту.

У капитана Санни нет каюты, никогда не было, он спит вместе со всеми, потому что иначе ночью приходят кошмары. И, как следствие, у Луффи почти нет никаких вещей. В то время как у каждого на корабле было свое место или тихий уголок, или комната, Монки облюбовал только нос корабля. Ему никогда не нужно было много места, не требовалось, нечего было складывать. Он не умел бережно относится к вещам, они ломались или терялись, но Луффи всегда тащил за собой нечто более духовное.

Наверное, он складывал всё в бездонную соломенную шляпу и улыбался широко-широко, как только он умеет.

У Ло, как ни странно, всё было с точностью наоборот. На субмарине у него был свой кабинет, была операционная, которая всё равно была чем-то может даже слишком личным. А ещё у Трафальгара была шапка, старая, потрепанная, как из старой и ненастоящей жизни. Из какого-то более светлого времени, когда были живы родители и сестра, когда не нужно было в пылу боя впопыхах оперировать на самом себе.

И Луффи, как бы это не было удивительно, уважал это. Он бегал кабинету и всей субмарине в целом каждый раз, когда у него была такая возможность, и не переставал задавать вопросы. Спрашивать на все как один одинаковые символы на одежде Ло, нечто сокральное, душевное, хоть какая-то связь с Росинантом. И Хирург Смерти, раздраженный посреди дня или же сонный по утрам, рассказывал. Его голос завораживал Монки — глубокий, как океан, что и утонуть можно, и ему на самом деле иногда казалось, что действительно можно. Он был низким и вкрадчивым, таким, что не получалось отводить взгляда от чужих глаз, пока история не заканчивалась черезчур нежным для них обоих поцелуев.

Теперь каждый раз, когда Луффи хочет что-то сохранить, он идёт к Ло и аккуратно выпрашивает место на полке, и Трафальгар сдаётся, ставит невзрачные на первый взгляд вещи рядом с тем, что пронёс через года. И всё по новой, младший капитан тыкает резиновым пальцем в старый скальпель и выпытывает, как же доктор его достал, что же произошло.

У Луффи недостаточно места в карманах и шкафу на Санни для чего-то столь маленького, что его можно разве что складывать в вазу. Но у Ло в кабинете ваза есть, и он с радосью наполняет её, смеётся, заразительно, чисто, и Трафальгар не может и не хочет противостоять. Обнимает, кладёт подбородок прямо Луффи на голову, на шляпу, от чего тот смеётся, и думает, что они оба на самом деле пронесли многое через годы, но главными всё же остаются, несомненно, шляпы.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
